Talk:List of comic ponies
Moondancer She only appears in the comics but she's actually mentioned in the show, so what is she primarily: a show character or a comic character? (7)6(four) (talk) 18:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I want to say show character, as that was where she was first mentioned, but the comic acknowledges her in both appearance (The Fall of Sunset Shimmer) and name (issue 11 cover), so I guess comic character. 06:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::In that case, now that this list has been moved out of the Workshop, should I go ahead and move her main entry to this list (with her List of ponies/Mentioned ponies entry saying "See List of comic ponies#Moondancer" or "See Moondancer")? (7)6(four) (talk) 18:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan to me!-- ::::Done. (7)6(four) (talk) 19:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybelle About the Maybelle pony, she looks like http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_Pines from Gravity Falls--Daipenmon (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sailor mares They have names, Usagi (Serena) Tsukino Ami (Amy) Mizuno, Rei(or Raye) Hino, Makoto (Lita) Kino, and Minako (Mina) Aino.--Daipenmon (talk) 12:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I know, but it's clear who their comic counterparts are meant to represent, and their Sailor names are more recognizable than their real names. 17:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I wonder if Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon can become Alicorns being princesses and future queen under the own power?--Daipenmon (talk) 00:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare Rarity List of ponies doesn't list Nightmare Moon separately from Princess Luna, and Nightmare Rarity is to Rarity as Nightmare Moon is to Princess Luna, so I don't think that this list should list Nightmare Rarity separately from Rarity. (7)6(four) (talk) 16:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :True, but I think an exception should be made for Nightmare Rarity since A, she's very much a comic-exclusive character, and B, the issues she's featured in imply the "Nightmare" part of Nightmare Rarity to be a separate entity from Rarity. And besides, List of Equestria Girls characters includes Twilight and Spike, who are not Equestria Girls-exclusive. 17:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Firefly She along with Medley was released as the only two pegasus ponies in 1983, not 1982.--Daipenmon (talk) 17:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's a direct quote from Andy Price. Inaccuracy aside, quotes should be cited word-for-word. 17:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I was using this as a source, http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Category:Year_Two_%281983-1984%29 not Deviantart.--Daipenmon (talk) 18:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Tofu Is Tempeh's twin brother referred to by name when Wheat Grass says "We may even get to start paying Tofu and Tempeh!"? (7)6(four) (talk) 21:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Most likely. The brother's cutie mark does appear to be tofu. 21:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Somehow I've missed that line every single time I've read the comic. (Dammit.) Please don't blame me for thinking his cutie mark was a sponge. --Kinrah (talk) 22:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::No worries. 22:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Juniper Berry I was thinking that Juniper Berry is more likely to be the blackened unicorn than the bandaged unicorn. (7)6(four) (talk) 09:46, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :I think the bandaged unicorn is more likely because of the live bonsai he's holding in panel 3. Note the instructors' dialogue in panel 2: "Looks like she's going to do a growth spell..." "Let's hope it turns out better than Juniper Berry's attempt." 15:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Why is it a Workshop page? It looks good to me other than not having the colors for the three sections. Why is it still a Workshop? 17:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :I say the colors should be added before it's moved into the main namespace (hey, might as well finish constructing it as much as possible before moving it there).-- cover RI profile images Here's the highest-resolution image I could find of this cover, to crop profile images for Snowdrop and the MicTheMicrophone pony from. (7)6(four) (talk) 09:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. 18:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Surprise I looked at the image and she might be Baby Surprise with a single purple balloon cutie mark, not Surprise.--Daipenmon (talk) 21:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Baby_Surprise :Good call. 21:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Lejandar Gygax As long as we're including O&O characters, there's a drawing of Lejandar next to the character, and it's of a mare. Should this be reflected in the list, or should she still be classified as a stallion since she's Poindexter's character? 16:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I was going by Poindexter referring to his elf-Pegasus O&O character in the main story as "he" on page 5; I had overlooked that drawing, though—maybe we should leave Lejandar's sex unclassified (like for five of the Hearth's Warming Eve characters on List of ponies/Mentioned ponies)? (7)6(four) (talk) 17:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You had overlooked the drawing, I had overlooked the dialogue on page 5—I suppose unclassified is the way to go. :P 17:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sleepy Skies Any particular reason that her profile image is of her as a filly rather than as a mare? (7)6(four) (talk) 17:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :First identified her on M4's cover -- didn't know that was her in M3. I'll fix that. 18:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you! (7)6(four) (talk) 18:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sweet Cream Scoops For consistency with the other toy-and-comic ponies' entries, her entry should probably use a comic profile image instead of her main profile image. (7)6(four) (talk) 17:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on it. 18:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! (7)6(four) (talk) 18:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Comments still within the page Those are gonna need to be removed (they're basically first person comments about which pony is which and whatever). That was my main objection with moving the page to the main namespace; I'm sorry I didn't voice that specific concern earlier, but please be more careful about things like that.-- Non-IDW comic ponies Since this page's title is "List of comic ponies" rather than "List of IDW comic ponies", should it include ponies from non-IDW comics, such as ones from [[Merchandise#Panini|Panini's My Little Pony magazine]] comics? I think that some of those ponies would be worth listing—for example, the two Earth pony mares in the first panel on this page are prominently shown and have original cutie marks, and one of them has a speaking role. (7)6(four) (talk) 02:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good to me!-- ::Okay then, I'll go ahead and add entries for some now. (Also, after looking at an unofficial translation of that page, it looks like that line is supposed to be spoken not by either of them but by Twilight Sparkle, despite being all the way on the other side of the page :P) (7)6(four) (talk) 00:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Reference Mix-up I noticed this while scrolling through this page but there is mix-up on character references: It say's he resembles TV's Frank, while he actually resembles Clayton Forrester. It say's he resembles Clayton Forrester, while he actually resembles TV's Frank. Sorry as a fan of MST3K I just thought I'd point that out. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 01:15, August 22, 2014 (UTC)